1`. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lamp jacks wherein terminal wire of lamps may be inserted and is concerned more particularly with a self-latching lamp jack which is readily assembled and adaptable for use in a printed circuit board assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A jackfield assembly of the prior art may include a rectangular frame defining an opening wherein a linear array of laterally spaced, electrical jack modules extends in cantilever fashion from a supporting longitudinal side of the frame. Each of the modules in the linear array has a respective portion secured to the supporting longitudinal side of the frame which generally comprises the front side of the assembly. Also, each of the modules has extended from another portion thereof a plurality of mutually spaced terminals which are electrically connected, as by wire-wrapping, for example, to respective electrical conductors. The conductors are connected electrically to respective feedthrough terminals of electrical connectors mounted in the opposing longitudinal side of the frame which generally constitutes the rear side of the assembly.
There may be disposed in spaced alignment above each of the modules in the linear array a respective indicator lamp having a pair of semi-rigid terminal conductors inserted into a respective jack. The lamp jacks generally have respective proximal end portions secured, as by respective screws, for example, to the adjacent longitudinal side of the frame and extend therefrom in cantilever fashion into the opening defined by the rectangular frame. Each of the lamp jacks may comprise a dielectric body having secured thereto, as by rivets, for example, a pair of mutually insulated contact members. The contact members of each lamp jack centrally have contacting end portions disposed adjacent the proximal end portion thereof for electrical engagement with the respective terminal conductors of the installed indicator lamp. Also, the contact members of each lamp jack generally have opposing terminal end portions extended from the distal end portion thereof for electrical connection, as by wire-wrapping, for example, to respective conductors in the opening defined by the frame.
Thus, when removal of a particular lamp jack is required, it is necessary to disconnect the wire conductors from the terminal end portions of the contact members and to unfasten the proximal end portion of the lamp jack from the supporting longitudinal side of the frame. Further, if removal of one or both contact members from the dielectric body of the lamp jack is required, as for replacement, for example, it is necessary to disengage the securing rivets and to re-assemble by installing new rivets. Consequently, removal and securing of a lamp jack from the jackfield can be very time consuming and cost prohibitive.